


翔菲：事务所今天不上班

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider W
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 因为Chaser外传看到了A哥当爸爸了，决定让小阳菜出场！因为没见过阳菜，所以大概就是凭空想象了吧。（欢乐搞笑风）
Relationships: Hidari Shoutarou/Philip, Narumi Akiko/Terui Ryu
Kudos: 4





	翔菲：事务所今天不上班

菲利普在一个深呼吸下闭上眼，交叉的双手缓缓向两侧摊开，不知源头的荧绿色光线将其瞬间包围。他的思维也进入了地球的记忆中，成排的书架流窜而过，最终停在了制定位置上。  
“关键词：3岁孩子，育儿…？”  
似乎无法确定到底先从哪一点开始解决，菲利普对于自己说出来的关键词最后竟然带上了疑问，这很少见。然而这并非是他可以解决的，只能从笼统的范围一点点开始。  
书架马上移动，如风一般快速抽取。不需要的书架消失，需要的书本被留下。地球图书馆按照菲利普给出来的答案，不停回应着他的要求。然而最终留下来的书架却并不那么少。  
“搜索到…1190件？这么多…”菲利普皱起眉头，看来果然范围太大了。他用左手撑起右臂，抬起的手指摩擦着自己下巴。他陷入思考，也许应该从一个问题一个问题开始。于是他再次开口，“增加关键词：音乐。”  
总之先从能让婴儿好心情开始吧，毕竟让其不哭不闹才容易开始行动。望着又减少的书架，这次大概有五排。但是看来看一些总会有用的，菲利普不再想浪费时间，他直径走了过去。  
他停在和自己平齐的那一层前面，望着距离自己最近的一本。苦笑着起来。  
“看来只能从这里开始——唔啊啊啊！！？”

脚趾上突然袭来的疼痛还有滚烫感，让菲利普叫出声。他瞬时因为这个事故而强行从图书馆中出来，低头一看，原来翔太郎的咖啡杯从他旁边的桌子上掉下，好死不死的砸在他的脚上，而热咖啡也都溅得到处都是，也没放过他的脚踝。  
菲利普心爱的书在右手里一晃，险些没有抓住。他快速把书搁到写字台上，另一只手扶着抬起的那只脚，原地因为疼痛而蹦了半圈。他咧着嘴同时，还不忘看看桌子上的罪魁祸首。  
照井家的女儿阳菜，此时正一脸天真无辜的望着他。翔太郎因为去了洗手间，所以把抱着的阳菜顺手放在了还算收拾干净的写字台上。本以为阳菜会乖乖坐在那里玩她的小布熊，谁知道这孩子竟然对马克杯产生了兴趣。  
大概是因为蹦着的菲利普很有趣，阳菜笑着拍起手来，大大的眼睛满是好奇。随后她宛如想加入进来似的，探身到桌边去伸手够菲利普，瞬间就要往前掉。  
“危险？！”菲利普见到此场景，早就把脚趾头的悲剧抛在了脑后。伸手往前一把接住了阳菜小小的身子，将其推回了桌子上。

也许是听到了杯子破碎以及菲利普惊呼的声音，只听见厕所里马桶水声刚响，混乱系皮带以及潦草洗手的动静就接二连三传出 。紧接着翔太郎从厕所的方向跑了出来，殊不知没挂好的毛巾被他带到了地上。  
“发生了什么？！”翔太郎看似紧张，皮鞋在地上滑过后紧紧刹在了菲利普和孩子前面。  
结果当他望见地上的惨状，瞬间颜艺技能又上升到了一个新境界，“啊啊啊？！？！我的咖啡杯！风都君周年祭的限定版啊！那个咖啡还是海外进口的啊！”  
双重悲剧打击令翔太郎尾声差点破音，毕竟他哪知道，只是上个厕所的空，自己心爱的杯子就这样告别了世界了呢？  
与此同时，可能是因为小小的阳菜并不知道菲利普是让她坐回桌子上。反而因为大人的靠近，而更让她想要扑进对方怀里。就在菲利普还没弄明白小孩子脑袋里想什么，阳菜已经一踩桌子扑到他怀中。  
按照小孩子体重，菲利普可以将其推回去。然而谁知道，阳菜竟然屁股离开桌子，而突然悬空的的身子把菲利普吓坏了。他马上接住小女孩，身子往后退了几步，用胸口将其垫起。  
不过事情还没完，因为阳菜的一蹬，她的脚不小心踢在了菲利普重要的书上。书沿着桌边打了个转，眼看就要掉下去，落到刚才泼洒的咖啡上。

没手去救自己书的菲利普，睁大眼睛同时，只能发出惊呼。  
此刻翔太郎手疾眼快，迅速反应过来。那可是自己搭档重要的道具，要是弄坏了，那么以后他们生活和工作上都会变的麻烦。所以翔太郎当即决定去拯救书。  
只见这家事务所的侦探先生，一个飞身向前。单手撑在地上，好可以改变方向预防自己落入碎茶杯中，另一只手往那侧一抄，将书勾如怀中。  
不过换来的代价便是，他摔去了另一侧，衬衫夹克擦过地板，脑袋一下子装到了靠墙支撑二楼而柱子上。  
“唔啊——…！”他不禁手抱住头嚷嚷。  
近几年，翔太郎的帽子收集越来越多。除了门后面的帽钩，还有帽架。他甚至还在二楼的木梁上，学着师傅庄吉钉了几颗钉子，用来挂新货。此时目前有几个钉子松动，而随着他的撞击，被波及到的一顶帽子竟赫然从上方掉了下来。  
帽子划出一个很小的弧度，先是落在了翔太郎身上。接着掉到地面，顺着帽檐一滚，眼看着就向着咖啡进发。吓得翔太郎连滚带爬，调整方向追上前，可惜根本不及速度。  
“等等等等等等等等等等等等…..！！！！”他呼唤出来的声音简直变成了小数点后的无限循环小数。  
在这千钧一发之际，抱着阳菜的菲利普及时赶上。即使没有手，但他还有脚的！只见在帽子要沾到咖啡前，菲利普抬起干净的那只鞋，宛如踢皮球似的将帽子踢回了翔太郎身边…

两个人面面相觑，顿了一秒后，才松下气。翔太郎似乎相当悲壮的从地上站了起来，把书放回桌子上后，他心疼的捡起帽子。虽然没弄上咖啡，可也弄到的尘土，还有一处菲利普鞋尖踢过的痕迹。  
“一点也不开心…”他抽动着嘴角，用手掸着帽子。  
“这也算是救了你的帽子，我踢了它也是迫不得已。”菲利普虽然一口无辜，可是其实看着搭档目前这种闹脾气的样子，反而很感兴趣的在一侧望着。  
翔太郎叹口气，毕竟也是如此，至少没有沾上难洗的咖啡污渍。看来现在还是先去把地板收拾好吧，至于杯子，只能去买新的了。他内心百般无奈和纠结，遗憾感满满。

阳菜来到翔太郎这边是在今日中午，如果要问起她的父母在哪，那只能说他们正在度假。  
其实是因为亚树子上次抽奖，竟然拿到了二等奖。可以免费双人行，去邻市的一个豪华美食展。本来照顾孩子的亚树子和工作忙碌的龙两个人一直没时间，不过看到今日是最后一天，他们也自当时放个小假。  
长期的友谊，以及怎么说也是庄吉的孙子，亚树子的女儿。翔太郎和菲利普即使不会照顾，却也硬是欣然接受了此次任务，毕竟只有一天而已。他们为此还在门外挂了关门的牌子，难得不工作的事务所，却变成了幼儿园。  
“我们晚上就会回来接她，就拜托你们了。”把女儿交给菲利普后，照井龙特此对翔太郎说。  
也许是感到自己没被信赖，望着对方那看起担心，实则有点威胁，确有包含了委托之情的复杂眼神，翔太郎可以说莫名不爽。“那么具体要到几点——”  
“不要向我提问！”孩子的父亲竟然如此打断了他。虽然是听习惯的句子，可翔太郎还是额头差点爆青筋。  
“阳菜就拜托给你们了，要是出了什么岔子，我一定会让你们见识到久违的所长之惩！”亚树子说着，就举起了六只绿拖鞋。先不论她怎么在身上撞下了这么多拖鞋，单纯上面写着的字，翔太郎就已经懒得思考了。  
令人想不到的是，父母刚走，侦探所的默契双搭档就遇上了种种问题。对于小孩子那古怪精灵和无法预测的行为，对孩子棘手的二人，似乎经验和推理能力无法派上用场。

“话说啊，菲利普。你刚才查到了什么吗？”扫地的翔太郎，抬头望着坐在沙发上，给阳菜看儿童画册的菲利普。  
“因为咖啡…所以我被打断了…”菲利普毕竟也是受害者。他已经换了一双鞋和袜子，而脚趾头还肿着。  
突然阳菜扭起来，小脸不开心的皱成一团。似乎在忍耐着什么，红红的小嘴抿在一起，发出呜呜的声响。随着眼泪的出现，似乎随时要哭出来。两个大男人顿时愣住，就好像那是一颗定时炸弹，谁都不知道该如何怎么办 。  
“尿…尿尿…”阳菜稚嫩的声音带着哭腔。这是她学会的几个单词里其中一个，也是比较实用的一个。  
“要尿尿吗？”菲利普赶紧丢下书，将阳菜抱了起来。  
似乎不放心菲利普送他去，翔太郎将扫把往桌边一靠，从搭档怀里接过了孩子。他带着阳菜快速走向厕所，然而竟然没能推开门。他一脸奇怪，半曲膝盖的用手勾到门把手，但是就是拧不开。  
“打不开？！”  
菲利普听到这话，赶紧也凑过去。他让翔太郎退开后，自己尝试，然而竟然没能成功。到底怎么回事？！  
“啊——！”翔太郎似乎想到什么，震惊的高呼一声。“之前我出来时，因为太着急。也许门在身后撞上的时候，不小心碰到了锁，给从里面撞上了？？”  
这简直出于意料，虽然无法验证，可逮捕开始是事实。顿时傻眼的两个人，即使尝试用脚和身子也未能打开。毕竟他们也不敢太使劲，怎么说也是自己家的门，不能就这样给踢烂了。

阳菜的哭声越来越大，震的两人的耳膜疯狂打颤。  
好像担心小孩子会尿出来，翔太郎目前完全把阳菜远远架在身前，利用臂长给自己与孩子之间尽可能保持处距离。这场景看起来就好像他抱着的不是一个人类小孩，而是一只被抓起来可能会暴走的小怪物。  
两个人在屋子里寻找解决方法，却没有头绪。  
“桶！洗车用的桶？”  
“那个我留在了厕所里啊！”  
“瓶子？塑料袋？”  
“我不知道，你找找看！”菲利普按照指示去找，可是竟然没有。更可怕的事，阳菜看起来似乎已经忍不住了，大滴大滴的眼泪从她脸上滚落。  
“有没有尿布？”菲利普去翻亚树子留下的背包。  
“她现在已经不用那个了！”情急之下，翔太郎突然喊出来，“变身把门打开吧！”  
菲利普一脸摸不着头脑，到底变身就可以打开门了吗？“这到底有什么帮助？”  
“不是说这个的时候——”  
“去街对面找便利店的老奶奶借厕所吧，”菲利普总算想到了一个方法。  
“你怎么不早说——啊啊啊！！阳菜阳菜阳菜啊！！！”  
就在两个人正要奔向门口，阳菜已经尿了出来。随着裤子下面是了，滴落在地板上的液体也散发出不怎怎么令人开心的味道。而翔太郎只能举着她也不敢撒手，弯起来的身子，不管手臂多酸也尽可能不让自己被溅到。而菲利普早就躲的远远的…  
面对终于不再喊着尿尿的孩子，两个人只能哀叹，“太晚了——…”

庆幸的是，亚树子在准备的东西里，留下了两条裤子。这难免让翔太郎怀疑，对方是不是有预料技能。这先不管，剩下的时间里，就是到翔太郎洗裤子，菲利普喂晚饭的过程。  
原本他们觉得洗那个裤子才是糟糕的事情，而翔太郎作为这家事务所的顶梁，自然主动挑起了这个任务。谁知道，其实菲利普才是最悲惨的。  
阳菜可以自己用勺子吃，只是这不是一件很太平的事情。  
比如她挑食，她尝试将胡萝卜一次次弄走。菲利普完全无法理解对方为何不喜欢吃胡萝卜，于是他决定进去地球图书馆搜索让如何孩子吃胡萝卜的方法。想不到不光没搜到，甚至等他睁开眼，阳菜已经把胡萝卜都拨到了桌子上。  
随后，就是一片杂乱。不是水杯碰洒了，就是阳菜粘这食物残渣的手摸在了菲利普心爱的衣服上。在菲利普低下身子去擦地的时候，阳菜竟然好奇的拿走了他头上的卡子。卡子不光夹掉了几根菲利普的头发，还不小心扣在了碗里…整个过程堪称悲剧。  
翔太郎则变成了全天打扫员工。续清理碎杯子和洗裤子，他还需要擦桌子，扫掉满食物的地板，包括洗碗。而菲利普则进入了第二次换衣服过程，因为上面全都是食物油渍。同理，阳菜也换了一身衣服，因此翔太郎觉得自己洗衣服之路还有点长。  
随后他们趁阳菜犯困，一起去把门修好了。最后还是菲利普绕去屋子后面，顺着窗户爬进去的…这才让他们也有机会能上个厕所。

亚树子和龙回来的时候，已经晚上八点。因为路上堵车，所以耽误了时间，但是他们没有忘记给孩子还有好友带来礼物，比如新出的儿童点心，好用的咖啡机，还有几款特色食品。  
不过等亚树子用侦探所的备用钥匙打开门进来后，却望见累瘫的翔太郎和菲利普已经如同报废似的倒在沙发上。窗户外晒着阳菜的衣服裤子，即使天黑了他们似乎已经忘记收回。  
而两个当家人，正相互靠在沙发上，怀里抱着睡着的阳菜。小的睡得甜美安详，而两个大的则是累的不动不动。即使照顾孩子的父母每天都在如此，可难得看着这对组合可以如此努力，他们还是免去了抱怨一番。  
“说来，他们三个人一起，睡相倒是挺可爱的呢！”亚树子小声笑着对自己丈夫说。随后蹑手蹑脚的走进，拿起手机决定偷偷拍照。谁知道第二天等她炫耀时，翔太郎会是什么脸色。  
照井龙只是站在门口衣服无奈苦笑的看着眼前的景象。虽说阳菜继承了他们夫妻的脾气，不过似乎和这对搭档混的也不错。自然，龙是没有见到白天那副糟糕的画面…


End file.
